onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/Chapter 724 (The Director's Cut)
You know how some of those weekly / daily episodic serials you watch on regular / cable TV where during the ending credits you sometimes get to see blooper cuts or error cuts or parts that don't get into the final cut? Imagine this blog to be one of those... Note: reference to MangaStream's version of chapter 724 ---- Scene - starting... Sanji: 'Diable Jambe... '''Doflamingo: '''BlackHat's crew... Straw Leg, I assume? '''Sanji: '''PREMIERE HAC- wait, what?! '''Brook, Chopper, Nami & Momo: '(at the Sunny) ... *giggles* 'Director: '''CUTTTTTT! '''Doflamingo: '-_-" Oops. '''Director: '''Do-san, it's suppose to be '''STRAW Hat and BLACK Leg... All right, everyone get ready for another take. ---- Scene - Doflamingo immobilizes and about to kill Sanji with his Overheat attack... Doflamingo: 'Over... '''Law: '(tosses the chunk of wood) Shambles!!! (switched Doflamingo with the wood) '''Doflamingo: HEA-... huh!? Director: CUT! Oy Law, can you adhere to the scripts please? Shambles the wood with Sanji so he can escape his "certain death" from being immobilize and attacked by Do-san. NOT shambles the wood with Do-san, ok? Law: *making a troll face* ... hmph! Okay... Director: All right, let's do this again. Cameras rolling... In 3... 2... 1... ACTION! Doflamingo: Over... Law: (tosses the chunk of wood) Shambles!!! (switched himself and Caesar with the wood) Law: Room! (shambled him with Caesar with Doflamingo) Doflamingo: HEAT! ... !!? Ah?! Law!!! ... (thinking to himself: he improvised yet again!? ) That little shit... (thinking: Oh no, the Overheat whip has been released) A building in Dressrosa gets accidentally destroyed from the attack. Random civie: UWAH!!! What the- What just happened?! Several people in the scene looks at the Director: WTF, Mr. Director?! Director: CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! DAMN YOU LAW, CAN'T YOU JUST SIMPLY FRICKIN' FOLLOW THE FRIKKIN' BLOODY SCRIPT!!? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! Law: *troll face* ... I think is better this way... Director: *pulling hair* ARGH!!! Oda: Actually Director, it DOES look better this way. Director: *facepalm* (stressed) Narrator: And so the scene appears as per the "improvised" version by Law ^_^ ---- Scene - Law "tact"ed the meteor towards the battleship... Random Marine: Isshou-san!! There's a hole in the bottom of our ship!! Isshou: (eating ramen) Oh dear, my mistake... I didn't SEE Law was down there. I don't have EYES, you know. Yo-ho-ho-ho, skull joke! Doflamingo, Law, Nami, Chopper, Momo, everyone burst into laughter. Brook: *annoyed* Errr... Isshou-san, that was suppose to be MY line, you SEE... Director: CUT! Isshou: *smiles* Sorry Brook-san, can't help but to go with the joke. Director: By the way Isshou-san, where did you get the ramen from? Isshou: Oh that, just before the take, I was talking with Law and I told him I have yet had my breakfast. So he is kind enough to sneak (shambles) a bowl of ramen from the cafeteria to fill my hunger. Director: =_=" Re-take please... Meanwhile, at the One Piece Studios cafeteria... Waiter: (T_T) Please... I'm innocent! Really, I don't know what happened! It just disappears!!! Chief cook: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? HOW ON EARTH COULD A BOWL OF RAMEN DISAPPEARS FROM YOUR TRAY INTO THIN AIR?! DON'T YOU GIVE ME ANY SILLY EXCUSES FOR STEALING! YOU'RE FIRED! OUT! ---- Scene - Doflamingo unleash his Overheat whip on the Sunny, Law has got it wrapped on the blade of his nodachi... Law: He can't follow you anywhere without clouds!! Sanji: Strings... So that's it... (thinking: Oh boy! The One Piece Wikia will surely be overflooded with "Called it!" or "I told you so!" blogs and comments now that Do-san's DF powers have been confirmed to be strings...) Law: Just go! Chopper: Coup De Burst, let's go!!! Chopper is looking at Franky who is standing just behind the camera... Franky: (speaking softly to himself) Yes, that's right Chopper, push the lever twice forward, pull it twice backward, then left, right, left, right and finally step on the right pedal. As Franky say the above, he makes a notion with his hands on the directions to be done, Chopper mimics the acts precisely as Franky indicated Scene showing the Sunny's rear cannon energized to fire, and then the Sunny rockets away from the area Director: CUT! Ok, to next scene... Chopper: Whew! Lucky I got it right! \ (^_^) / Franky: Atta' boy Sunny! (9 T^T)9 That's my good ship! Narrator: That was the "behind the scene" shots that never gets into the released chapter... ---- Scene - final... Law: I'd love nothing more than to watch the chaos that follows your death but putting an end to what happened 13 years ago comes first, Joker!! Chapter narrator: '''Deep ties!! Chapter 724 end. '''Director: CUT! Good take and that's a wrap! Thank you everyone for the good efforts. See you next week's chapter. Take care and drive / fly / levitate home safely. Jaa- Doflamingo: Excellent stuff Law, that final act was a good one from you. Law: Yeah, that was some hard work, it took a lot of me. Doflamingo: Say, did you get any sneak peek into the next chapter's scripts? I'm excited to know what exactly did my character did 13 years ago. Oh the suspense... Law: Nah, didn't get any peek of it. The mangaka really play it close to heart. Zoro: (walked by) Oi, what's up? Law: Just wondering what was the "13 years ago" thingy. You have any guess or idea? Zoro: I dunno man, but I heard rumors from the studios people that Do-san here may have violated you, man. Law: "violated" Doflamingo: ... as in sexually...??? Both of them stared at Zoro. Zoro: Don't look at me, man! I'm just the messenger... (walked away - like a boss) Law and Doflamingo: =_=" Law: Is it just me, or do I feel like peoples' eyes are on us? Doflamingo: Let's get out from the studios, like FAST. ---- Chopper: ... MMMMr. Director. Director: Yes, Chopper? Chopper: Can we talk a little bit? Director: Yeah, sure. What's up? Chopper: It is about this week's chapter. Director: Yup, what about it? Chopper: You see, I'm tired of of just being seen weak and making scared, freaked out faces. I want to have more screen time. Director: But you do have the scene when you initiated the Coup De Burst escape and saves the whole crew on board, don't you? Chopper: Yeah true, but that's just ONE panel for it. Director: Look, Chopper. You know how we have got to follow the scripts as written by the mangaka, right? I am not in the position to make happen of what you wanted. You need to speak with Oda himself about this. Oh, speaking of the devil, here he is now. Oda-san! Come here please. Oda: Yes Director. Oh, and hello there Chopper. Director: Chopper has something he wants to say to you. Go ahead, Chopper. Chopper: I... I... Oda: Yes, Chopper? Don't be shy. What do you want to say to me? Chopper: I... ... I... Oda and Director: ... Chopper: I... I just wanna say I love you, very very VERY much! (starts to do the dirty old man dance) Director: sigh ---- Isshou was walking to get his car... Doflamingo: Yo, Isshou-san. Isshou: Oui, Do-chan. Law-chan. Where you be going? Law: We are going to Tapper's for a drink. Would you like to join us? Isshou: Ah, thanks but no thanks. Doflamingo: Why not? C'mon join us. Isshou: Hah, I ain't gonna falling for THAT old joke. Doflamingo and Law looked puzzled: WHAT joke?? Isshou: Ceh, I know how it goes... "One guy walked into a bar, the other two ducks". I can't see, so definitely I will be the one who "walked into the bar", while you two "ducks". Doflamingo and Law: -_-" Isshou: If you guys would like to, I can drive and drop you at Tapper's on my way home... Doflamingo and Law: (looked at him and then at each other) NOOOO! Isshou: Why not? ... ---- Hope the above has been entertaining. Happy weekend people! Side poll: Rate this week's chapter 10 - Awesome 9 8 7 6 5 - "Neutral"some 4 3 2 1 0 - Boresome Category:Blog posts